


Two Sides of The Same Coin

by BearCafe



Category: Animal Crossing: New Horizons - Fandom, animal crossing: new leaf - Fandom, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: AC - Freeform, Angst, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Best Friends, Domestic, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Homelessness, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nintendo - Freeform, Poverty, Romance, alternative universe, i guess, will add more characters as they show up
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2020-09-05 21:16:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20279956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearCafe/pseuds/BearCafe
Summary: Inhabitants of a village are moved to an island. Everything is going fine for everyone else, but due to unknown reasons, Resetti and his brother are out of a job, near broke, and left homeless. Him and brother split ways due to having opposite views on what they should do for their future. Don thinks they should move away from the island and continue their resetting business but Sonny wants to stay and start a new business. Tom Nook, of all people, steps in to help Resetti in his fruitless endeavors.





	1. Roots

It's been two weeks since the inhabitants of Seasonville moved to Flavor Town. It is currently autumn, the wind chills are blowing through the island, rain is more frequent, and the glistening green leaves on the trees are just beginning to shift into a golden orange. All is well with the citizens, everyone seems to be happy. However, there is one person on the island at their lowest. That one person is Sonny Resetti. When he arrived on the island, he was told that he was no longer wanted as staff of the Reset Surveillance Center. He became livid but he was only told one thing. "It's being closed down," Sonny asked his brother, Don Resetti, what they were going to do and Don said they would have to move. Sonny did not like moving one bit and instead had the idea to try and create a new business on the island. This back and forth conversation of their future soon turned into an argument and it ended with Sonny in tears and Don yelling, "If you want to be an idiot and stay here then go ahead, I'm going to go live my life!" Sonny has not seen his brother since that day. 

Where was he now? He was on Main Street, the shopping district of the island, beside one of the buildings in a small alleyway in a fetal position with a box of some personal belongings beside him. He laid there, shivering. He watches all the people passing the entrance of the alleyway and listens to their comments.  
"Is that Mr. Resetti?"  
"He looks so pathetic."  
"He went from yelling at kids to being broke and homeless, hilarious."  
"Serves him right."  
"Where's his brother?"  
"Mr. Resetti is in deep dirt, just as a mole of his caliber should be."  
"Oh my gosh, I heard he lost everything after the move."  
All Sonny could do was turn away from the entrance and cry. They were right, he thought to himself, all of them were right. I deserve this and I look pathetic. I should have listened to my brother and moved with him. 

There were collective gasps and quick movement of people walking more quickly coming from the streets as a familiar tanuki stepped out of his business shop, "Nook's Inc." He took in a deep breath of fresh air and let it out. "It's a good day to be alive, yes yes," he announced to himself. He looked over to his left to see people taking quick glimpses into a nearby alley before continuing to walk. Nook thought that the rats had got to the garbage again and decided to check it out. Before he did, however, he went back inside to grab a broom to scare them away with. He entered the alley, broom in hand as if it's a weapon. "You won't rip up my garbage this time my furry fr-," Nook halted his sentence as he saw a shaking normal-sized animal. Was this a citizen? He thought to himself. "Go. Away," said the curled up animal, sporting a deeper voice. Nook was a tad startled, he didn't know a citizen with a voice quite like that. "You're quite the large rat, my friend. Don't tell me you are here to rip up my garbage, hm." Nook poked the person with the opposite end of the broom.

Resetti took the person to be another random villager coming to pick at him until he got poked that is. He slammed his hand on the ground and quickly turned his body up and around into a sitting position facing his opposer. His jaw almost dropped at who he saw. "N-Nook?" Nook dropped his broom in shock but his expression did not change. "Is that you, Resetti, hm?" Nook scanned him and took note of his dirty clothes and roughed up fur. This man has been through something. "Are ya here to mock me just like the rest of em'? Get it over with," spat out Resetti turning his head away and grimacing, bracing for verbal impact. Nook gave him a light chuckle. "Yeah yeah, laugh it up. Look, man, I don't have all day," responded Resetti, already feeling terrible. "You're the one that's funny, yes yes." Nook turned around, towards the entrance of the alley and walked a couple of steps before turning back to Resetti. "Come come. Let's sit down and have tea." Resetti was dumbfounded. He let out a rough sigh before grabbing his box and following the tanuki inside.

The inside of the establishment was very tidy. Resetti glanced around and then back at his grubby hands. He felt so out of place. Like a stain on a stainless steel counter. No one else was in the building at the moment. It had still been quite early in the day. Nook led Resetti until they reached a room far back into the building. It simply read "Office" on the door in bold writing. Stepping inside, the office had looked quite different from the rest of the building. Black wallpaper, wooden flooring, two bookcases, one on each side of the room, a black couch beside one of the bookcases, beside the couch was an end table with a lively potted plant on it. Finally, right in front of the window in the back of the room was a dark oak desk, on it was various papers, a teapot, a laptop, a cup with pens and pencils, and another cup filled with what smelled like coffee. "Please, sit." Resetti complied and sat on the dark-colored couch. Nook walked behind his desk and started to ramble under the desk as if he was looking for something. Resetti watched him for a few seconds and proceeded to look down at the wooden tiles on the floor, becoming lost in his thoughts. 'I lost everything. My work, my brother, my happy life. I don't have anything. Now I'm in Nook's office, I probably forgot to pay something off. I usually made sure that paid him on time every time but knowing me, being the huge screw up I am, I probably fucked something up.' As Resetti continued to monologue, he could hear a voice repeating his name. "....Resetti." ... "..Resetti." "Resetti." "Resetti." "Huh," Resetti snapped back to reality and looked to his right to see Tom Nook now sitting beside him, looking at him with a cup of tea in his left hand and another in his right. The one in his left being extended to him. "Resetti." Resetti looked at the cup, his train of thought still not being where it needed to be. "What?" "Your tea. It will get cold," responded Nook blandly. "Oh," said Resetti, realizing what was happening. "Thanks." He received the cup and took one sip. As he felt the warm tea pass through his body, it felt as if he was laying on a cloud whilst being wrapped in a warm blanket of comfort against the harsh cold of the night. The taste was rich and the aroma was pleasant. He had never had anything like it. "This tastes..amazing," uttered Resetti, still in awe. "Thank you. I've been taking lessons on how to make tea and coffee from the barista. Judging by your reaction, I can tell that those lessons have been paying off, hm?" Nook took a sip of the tea. "It could be better though." They sat in silence, drinking their tea for what felt like hours. Even though it had only been 3 minutes. 

"So," started Nook. Here we go, thought Resetti. Nook set down his tea on the table beside him and turned towards Resetti, giving him his full attention. "What has been going on with you?" Resetti was just about to take another sip of his tea before lowering it from his mouth. "When my brother and I arrived on this island, we were quickly told that our services were not needed here. We were given an invitation yet, wasn't told that there would be no reset center over the phone until after we had already arrived on the island." Resetti's voice started to shake a bit. "A-and when we asked them why they couldn't give us a straight answer." "Mhm," voiced Nook, listening. Resetti stopped to take in a deep breath and then released it before continuing. "My brother and I got into a big argument on what we should do. He suggested that we took the plane to other lands to continue our business. I, however, had dreams of starting a different kind of business. Don didn't like that idea though. We started to argue and throwing insults back and forth. It kind of went like this."  
"You big idiot, can't you use your damn brain for once? What if our business fails? What would we do then?"  
"Don, you know that there is no harm in trying, it's always been a dream of mine to do this and i-"  
"No, I don't want to hear it. I don't want to get sucked up into your dumbass plans again, Sonny. I'm sick of this shit and I'm sick of you. Mom always said you were a failure and now, I know she's right. If you don't want to agree then I'll go myself. If you want to be an idiot and stay here then go ahead, I'm going to go live my life!"

Resetti sniffed and wiped his eyes.  
"Now, I'm homeless and broke. I have nowhere to go and I have no future ahead of me."

At this point, Resetti was holding back his tears and Nook could tell. "I see, so, that was the last you heard of him," asked Nook. Resetti simply nodded. Nook got up from the couch and went over to the desk and sat down in the chair behind it. "Resetti." Resetti looked over to Nook. "I cannot let you live like this. It's terrible to see a man who was known from their confidence and helpful advice, now at rock bottom with no ladder to help them climb up." Resetti's eyes started to shimmer. He was thinking that Nook was going to give him a loan. "But, I am not going to give you a loan to help you. I have a better idea in mind." Resetti tilted his head in confusion. Not a loan. Isn't that what Nook is known for? Nook shuffled some of his papers around before pulling a specific one out of the pile and looking over it before nodding and grabbing a pen. He stood and walked over to Resetti, extending the paper and pen to him. "I'm going to give you a job and a home, does that sound good to you, hm?" Resetti gasps but it quickly turned into doubt. "Why are you helping me? I thought that you-" before Resetti could finish, he was interrupted by Nook. "You thought I would give you a loan so you could live comfortably but have the overhead threat of my bills that you have to pack because I'm known as 'the bad man who wants your bells?'" 

Resetti was in shock. Nook placed the paper and pen beside a stunned Resetti and went over to the window and glanced out of it. "You and I are more alike than you think. You are known for being loud, assertive, and mean to people when you are giving them helpful advice. I am known from being calm, yet somewhat threatening, and being an undercover menace of a capitalist hierarchy even though I'm just trying to help people out. I don't even have deadlines on my bills nor do I evict people who can't pay them. We are known as being scary to the public when all we want to do is help people. We are like two sides of the same coin. Both looking different yet still being part of the same thing or idea, yes?" Nook sighed and looked back at Resetti who was now listening deeply. "I just want to help. I want to give you a job so you can work for the bells without having to worry about a loan. As for a place to stay, I am letting you crash on the couch at my place. You don't have to pay a single bell, the only thing you have to do is clean up after yourself." Nook sniffed at the air. "And clean yourself too," said Nook with a tad bit disgusted look on his face. Resetti started to think. This was the best option for him and Nook was being very generous, almost too generous. He didn't really like asking or receiving help from anyone because he saw himself as a self-sufficient mole, but he didn't have much of a choice. "Okay, I'll do it," responded Resetti, reaching for the paper and pen so he could sign the paper. "..Really?" Resetti looked up at Nook when he commented. "Oh. I'm sorry, well, I suppose I have my misguided thoughts of you being too tough to take something like this up as well," admitted Nook, embarrassingly so. Resetti couldn't blame him though. "It's alright," replied Resetti before signing his name on the paper at the bottom. "Oh," started Nook. Resetti looked at him with a 'what now' expression. "My two pupils, Timmy and Tommy, also stay with me, I hope that isn't that big of an issue." Resetti knew there had to be some kind of catch but to him, it wasn't that big of a deal. He didn't particularly like kids but, he could handle them. Resetti handed the signed paper to Nook and he placed it on his desk. Resetti stood up and faced Nook with a saddening look in his eyes before quickly stepping towards Nook and hugging him in thanks. "Thank you, Nook." Nook was nearly being crushed by the surprising strength that the mole had. "Please. Call me Tom," said Nook out of breath.


	2. The River Flows

After Resetti signed the paper, Nook wanted to let him know what kind of job he was going to be doing. Nook was behind his desk, looking up at a standing Resetti who was in front of the desk, awaiting instructions. "As of right now, you will be on cleaning duty," said Nook. "That's all I got to do," questioned Resetti, still thinking that there was some kind of catch somewhere. "Yes, my friend." Nook had an 'eyebrow raised' expression on his face, despite not having eyebrows. "Unless...you want to do more?" Resetti regretted his questioning. "Ah, no, no, it's fine," said Resetti, now thinking that he should hold his tongue more. Nook rose from his desk, went around it, and walked past Resetti, heading towards the door. "Well, if that's all I would like to show you where you will be sleeping, showering, and living," stated Nook, with the same expressionless face of his. Resetti was staring off into space before snapping back to reality when Nook spoke. "Huh? Oh, yeah." Nook muttered something along the lines of "He's still doing that," under his breath but Resetti could hear it, not knowing if he was meant to hear it or not. Nook opened the office door and started to walk out of it, Resetti soon following behind him.

Resetti took in his surroundings, mainly scanning the walls seeing: pictures of Nook, him and what looked like to be workers at his company, various other famous names, and one particularly funny picture that almost made Resetti laugh. It was a photo of Nook in a bath of money, looking at the camera. It seemed that Nook didn't have a shirt on, for some reason this fact alone stuck around in Resetti's mind for a bit. He let the thought subside though. Before he knew it, they halted at another door. 'Crap,' thought Resetti. He was too focused on the pictures that he didn't memorize his way from the Office. "Well, this is it, home sweet home," said Nook, gesturing to the door with the word "Suite" in bold letters on it. Resetti took note of the word on the door. Nook grasped the door nob and looked back at Resetti and smiled. He then repeated the words, "Sweet home," before turning the door nob and pushing the door open. Resetti had NEVER seen Nook smile. It made Resetti feel all weird, not particularly in a good way either. "Mister Nook," exclaimed young voices as Nook walked into the room. Two tanukis, that were least a third of the size Nook was, scurried to hug the older tanuki. Nook hugged them back and looked like the happiest man in the world. He then put his hand on one of their heads. "Tommy." Then the other. "Timmy." The biggest grin appeared on their faces as Tommy emitted a "Yup!" Timmy following up with a "Mr. Nook, I don't know how you're able to tell us apart so easily. We look the same." Nook chuckled. "A trade secret." 'Family,' thought Resetti. 'Family is great. I sure could use a family.' His expression hinted at a deep sadness before Nook said the words: "Oh! I must not forget, we have a guest that will be staying with us." "A GUEST," exclaimed both of the younger tanukis at the same time. They seemed to be very excited. "However," began Nook, smirking. Timmy and Tommy started to pout, Timmy responding with: "I don't like buts." Nook sighed, "I know but this person isn't quite ready to meet you quite yet. They need some time to settle down. If you two go into your room and play for a bit, I'm sure they will be ready by then." Resetti was quite confused until he looked down at his dirty clothes. 'Oh yeah,' he thought to himself. Timmy and Tommy appeared to be pleased with the explanation they were given. They simply responded with a long, "Okay!" The two then scurried off to their room. Nook looked back at Resetti and gestured to come inside using a quick motion with his head. "Make sure you wipe your feet on the carpet," said Nook as he was doing it himself. Resetti stepped inside and followed suit, making sure to close the door behind him. 

Nook took off the jacket he was wearing and hung it on the coat rack that was near the door. Resetti took in his surroundings. The walls painted beige and the floors were filled with black wood. The two colors combine to make a very modern look and the living space was certainly modern looking. In the far back of the room, there was a dining table. However, there was a half divider that separated it from a kitchen. Normal kitchen appliances, a fridge, with pinned up drawings on it, a microwave, a coffee maker, a stove. All of it in front of a window. To his immediate left, against the wall was a couch against the wall next to an end table with a lamp upon it. The couch and table both being in front of a big window. To his immediate right stood Nook and a coat rack in the corner. Directly across from the couch was a TV set. Complete with various DVD cases on the bottom shelf of the stand it was on and a Nintendo Switch on the top shelf of the stand beside the flatscreen TV. On the right of the couch was a door, he had no idea where it led to though. There was another door on the same wall but further down, this door stood out from the rest as the door's colored matched the black of the floor. Resetti took it to be the master bedroom. On the same wall as the kitchen was another door. It was colorful and looked like it was painted by kids. He took a wild guess of that being the kids' room. On the right wall, there were two doors right next to each other. Resetti had no idea where they went either. 

When Resetti snapped back to reality, Nook was gone. He looked around in a short panic, wondering where he could be. He cupped his hands around his mouth, about to call out for him but realized that the kids would probably hear him. Right as he put his hands down, Nook came out of the door that was right beside the couch and he could hear running water coming from inside. The room that was previously unknown to Resetti was now identified as the bathroom. Nook stared at Resetti and pointed to the inside of the bathroom. "I am running you a hot bubble bath. Your towel, rag, and sleeping clothes are on the sink. Please do not use all of my soap, it's expensive." Resetti let out a soft chuckle at that last point, but Nook wasn't kidding. "I'm serious, my friend," said Nook deadpanning. Resetti laughed awkwardly and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, sorry, thanks." Resetti passed Nook and entered the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He took off his helmet and placed it on the ground. The bathroom was fairly simple. A sink and counter being overlooked by a round mirror. A towel rack next to the toilet. Toilet paper beside the toilet. In the back, a bath and shower hybrid, indeed running with hot water. Resetti set on the edge of the bathtub and watched the water rise until it was at, what he saw as, a good point. He turned off the water and rose from his sitting position. He proceeded to remove his dirty clothing onto the floor. He stepped one foot into the bathtub and immediately removed it. It was hot. Resetti knew that he had to get in it eventually though and his body would just have to adjust. Resetti then proceeded to throw himself into the tub with a huge splash. Nook, being on the couch heard it and looked up from the book he was reading before shrugging it off and turning his attention back to the book. Resetti could feel the heat from the water surge through his body, making him feel energized yet relaxing his muscles. It felt like pure bliss. "Ah," emitted Resetti, feeling relaxed. Unfortunately but also fortunately for him, this gave him a lot of time to think. He thought about how gracious he was of Nook for taking him in. He also thought about his brother and where he could be right now. He felt many emotions about his brother at that moment. Hatred is one of the strongest ones. Deep in heart though, he hoped that his brother was alright. He would never admit it out loud but, he misses him.

Twenty minutes later, Resetti pulled out the drain stopper in the tub and stepped out fully clean. After drying himself off, he looked down at the clothes he was given. A blue tank top, underwear, and pitch-black basketball shorts. He's never worn anything like this but he put them on nonetheless. He looked at himself in the mirror and turned his head and body to get a better look at himself. He looked clean and he had to admit, the unusual clothes he was given were quite comfortable. He loaded the dirty clothes he had been wearing into the laundry bin that was beside the counter. He gave himself one last look in the mirror. Didn't look too bad for a mole in his late 20s. He opened the door leading back into the living room and walked through while simultaneously turning off the light. Closing the door behind him as well. He turned to his right, seeing Tom Nook sitting quietly on the couch, a book in his lap, looking at him. He looked like he was sniffing at the air before nodding. "Come, sit." Resetti ambled towards the couch and sat on the opposite end that Nook was sitting. They sat in silence for what was only 20 seconds until Nook broke the silence, "You smell good." Resetti was surprised at the comment. "It's your body wash," replied Resetti, sounding sarcastic. Nook started to chuckle a little bit before it turned into full laughter over time. Resetti's never heard Nook laugh like this and it felt.. comforting? Nook's ears perked up as creek of a door emitted from across the room. He could see two pairs of round brown ears peeking out of the crack in the door. "Boys," called out Nook. The ears quickly disappeared back into the room. "It's okay, you can come out." Timmy's head peaked out of the door and he walked out of out, Tommy following behind him. They stood in front of Resetti and Nook side by side as if they were looking for approval from a surprisingly calm Nook. Resetti was feeling the exact opposite though. His anxiety levels were through the roof for some reason. He oddly felt as if he needed their approval to be validated. He did well to hide it though, his expression being the resting bitch face he had. Nook nodded at Tommy and Timmy. They both then looked towards Resetti, their hands behind their back. To Resetti's shock, they bowed and spoke in unison. "Welcome to our home, Mr. Resetti. I hope you enjoy your stay." That felt good. Resetti was mesmerized by this until Nook tapped his arm, looking at him then back at the boys and doing an air clapping motion with his hands, trying to tell him to clap on them. "They worked hard on this," whispered Nook. Resetti put on the warmest smile he could before he started clapping. "Thank you, I feel very welcome. You both did very well," said Resetti, truthfully. Both of the boys' heads rose when they heard this as their eyes were glistening at the compliment as they had the brightest smiles on their faces. Tommy even looked like he was going to cry. "Yeah, boys you did great. I'm proud of you," said Nook with a soft smile on his face. Resetti felt his heart skip a beat. Nook looked at the clock on the wall and realized the time. 9:20pm. It was past their bedtime. "Well, would you look at the time," started Nook. "It's bedtime for you two," finished Nook, sing-songy. "Aww," remarked both of the young tanukis in unison. "I wanted to ask him some questions," murmured Timmy. They started to head back to their room before Tommy turned around. "Wait, can you sing to us again." ...."Please?" 'Sing,' questioned Resetti in his head. Nook looked so flustered, he glanced in Resetti's direction before looking back at the boys and coughing. "Yes yes, of course. I'll be in there in a minute." The boys scurried off to their room. "I didn't know you could sing," ventured Resetti. Nook scratched the back of his head, "Well, I don't do it much," replied Nook, laughing a little. Nook stood up and Resetti had somewhat of a sad look on his face. Almost as if he was sad to see Nook go. "This won't take long," finished Nook before walking off into the boys' room.

Nook walked into the room and closed the door behind him. Seeing the two boys laying in their separate beds that were right beside each other. Staring at him. Awaiting a song to be sung to them. "You know," began Nook, walking over to the guitar in the corner of the room and picking it up. "Don't you two think you will get too old for this one day?" He began strumming a few notes on the guitar. "No," replied both of them in unison. Nook halted his guitar playing, "Oh?" "Hm, hm," before starting to strum the guitar again. As continued to strum the guitar to the melody of K.K Slider's infamous song, "K.K Hypno," he started to sing along.

"Please... lend me your mind...  
Now...it's time to unwind..  
Play... time is com-...ing to an end..."  
...  
Timmy and Tommy yawned. Nook knew what was coming.

"Ride... the train of dreams..  
Where.. joy flows down streams."  
...  
Their eyes were getting droopy. Almost there.

"Start the show... Let the winds blow..  
Melt.. into hypno..  
Hypno... Hypno..."  
...  
They were struggling to keep their eyes open. Nook nodded and started to lightly tap his foot to the beat for the approaching finale. "Hm, hm."

"Rest your head to the hypno... if you're lost-  
Find yourself with the hypno... or rather  
Let yourself get lost in with-  
-in this melodic hypno..."  
...  
Nook smiled as both of the boys were now fully asleep and started to whistle the first three lines of the song while tucking them in and kissing both of their foreheads. "Sleep tight, my pupils," said Nook before turning off the lamp in their room and leaving their room with the door slightly cracked open. When Nook came into view of the couch, Resetti was splayed out across it, snoring lightly. He must have heard the song too. 'You know, he looks kind of cute when he's sleep and not angry,' thought Nook, smiling to himself before going into his room to sleep.

Resetti sniffed at the air and rose from his slumber. He yawned and wiped his eyes. He was awoken by the smell of breakfast. The air sported a sweet aroma of what Resetti could identify as eggs, bacon, and french toast. He looked down towards the ground and jumped back, shocked. Tommy sitting on the floor, staring at him. 'What the fuck,' thought Resetti. Resetti could almost feel himself seething with anger and it was apparent that Tommy could see too as he started to lean back, closing his eyes as if he was bracing for impact. Resetti took in a deep breath and let it out. "Hello, uh, young lad." Tommy didn't respond he simply sat there. What was up with that kid, seriously. Resetti stood up and let out a nervous laugh before wandering over to where the smell was coming from: the kitchen area. Timmy was sitting at the dining table and Nook was behind the divider, in front of the stove, frying an egg. He turned around to look at Resetti. "Good morning, Resetti. Are you ready for your first day of work, hm?" Even though he was thankful, Resetti couldn't help but groan a little, not being one for morning work. He looked at the clock and took note of the time. 10:00am. 'Damn, do I have to work this early, every day,' remarked Resetti in his thoughts. "Breakfast will be ready in a minute." Indeed it was ready within the next minute. Next thing you know everyone was sitting at the table eating quietly. Resetti didn't want to be the first to speak up. He didn't like to talk while it was time to eat. Tommy kept glancing at him every few minutes and all Resetti could do was glare back while chewing. After about 15 minutes past, Nook finally broke the silence. "Resetti, if you don't mind, I need you to do something for me." Resetti, being lost in space once again, snapped back to reality. "Yes?" Resetti muttered a "hm," before actually speaking to him. "I need you to run something to Isabelle. It's very important documents." Resetti was trying to read Nook's facial expression but Nook had the same plain Jane resting face he always had. Nothing special. Nook picked up the pieces of paper that were resting on the table. Resetti was wondering what that was but he was afraid to ask. "Gotcha," responded Resetti, getting up. He quickly picked up his empty plate and carried it to the sink. Nook was quite shocked when Resetti washed the plate thoroughly, dried it, and put it back in its correct spot without error in 20 seconds flat. He didn't think Resetti was the type to clean up after himself for some reason. When Resetti returned, Nook held the papers up as Resetti walked past him, grabbed them, and headed towards the door. "Where do you think you're going," asked Nook. Resetti stopped with one hand on the door nob. "..To Isabelle?" Nook couldn't believe that this man was about to go outside in the cold morning with just a tank top and shorts. He's THAT tough. No matter. "No," replied Nook, standing up and walking into his bedroom and closing the door behind him. Timmy and Tommy stared at each other and then at Resetti. Resetti looked completely dumbfounded. 'What does he mean by 'no', what is he about to do.' Resetti was about to become lost in thoughts when Nook walked out of his room with a shirt and pants on a hanger. The shirt was white with a pattern of aquamarine leaves outlined all on it. The pants were beige khakis. "Oh you can't be serious," let out a somewhat annoyed Resetti. "You think I was just going to let you out in the cold with only a tank top and shorts?" "You don't want to freeze, yes?" Resetti couldn't argue, he simply let out a "Hmph," walking towards Nook and almost snatching the clothes and going into the bathroom to change. When Resetti changed out of the clothes he simply looked at himself in the mirror. He looked good but this was not his style at all. "Can I see," asked a patient Nook, waiting on the other end of the door. Resetti opened the door and Nook walked in and looked at Resetti in the clothing and then in the mirror. He scanned for any issues, he wasn't going to worry about the shirt tucking. He didn't want to force him into anything. Nook noticed that his collar was sticking straight up. "Oh, this will not do." Nook instantly started folding Resetti's collar down. Resetti started to feel flustered at this. He could feel Resetti's hands gracing his fur. It felt..nice? Resetti felt weird but pushed it away. "There we go," said Nook, looking in the mirror at the new Resetti, the collar down Resetti. Resetti looked at himself in the mirror. He still looked sharp. He turned his head away slightly, somewhat blushing, looking in another direction. "Thanks." "No problem, my friend, it suits you." Resetti sighed, stepping past Nook, heading back to the door. "Alright, I'm heading out." Nook nodded. "Stay safe." Resetti closed the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank y'all for reading! With the coming release of Animal Crossing: New Horizons, I've been given the motivation I need to write more for this pairing and this fic! Also, please give me feedback, no matter how harsh, I can take it! I wanna better my writing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this. I had this idea in my head for some time and I was ultimately deciding on whether I wanted this to be a comic or a fanfiction. You can see what I decided. Mostly because it is much easier for me to write than for me to draw. However, I can and will draw somethings out that I want people to get a better picture of. More chapters to come. Hoping this sparks more interest in the Animal Crossing Fanfiction Community.


End file.
